Neko Levi, Surprisingly Neko Eren ( You'll see why) Funny Hanji!
by ArminArlertIsMyMaleWaifu
Summary: When Hanji turns Eren and Levi into Neko, things snap. But what animal will Hanji turn into when the now adorable boys get their revenge, and why is Eren not Inu, but Neko? WARNING THE ANSWER IS SUPER ERERI AND SO IS THIS STORY AFTER A BIT. IF U ASK 4 MORE!


**I have been inspired by the eight stories of Neko Eren and Levi. Also, surprised and angry at the fact there are only eight as of writing this. Thank you for your inspireys! BTW, I will update this story forever, so follow it if you like. THERE SHALL BE NO END TO THE EPIC NEKO! Well, probably... but... only after like 30 chapters. Or if you guys get tired of this... my point is, it's not gonna be short.**

Eren and Levi stormed down the hall together. Hanji. How many times had she turned Eren into a child, or into a dog, or Levi into an old man, or Levi into a girl?! But this... this was too much.

Hanji twirled around her chair innocently, waiting for her sure social and small beauty she had's death. But she would get her death wish- to see Eren and Levi as cats.

The mentioned duo stormed in.

" YOU LITTLE FOUR EYED TITAN FACED BASTARD" Levi screamed, ears down and claws beared, he furiously continued spouting curses while Hanji replied.

Hanji giggled nervously. " Oh shit... I thought I'd die even if it went as expected... but you two just got the ears and tails and whiskers... and... claws... and fangs...oh no."

Eren angrily spewed nearly as many cursed words as the Corporal, until at the end of sentence he hissed and covered his mouth in surprise.

Hanji couldn't stifle a minuscule chortle, and Eren's eyes slitted and became cat like, pupils slotted and dark.

" Eren?!..."

" Oh, I'm not possessed. WHAT I'M ABOUT TO DO I WANT FULL CREDIT FOR."

He clawed angrily at Hanji's face, the frantic nerd screaming. Levi held his shoulder. Eren tensed, then relaxed and his eyes went back to human like as he gazed up at his senpai. _He's ACTUALLY... touching me! Ohmygodohmygod... now is NOT the time for this!_ " Calm, Eren. Avoid the neck. Actually..." he gave Hanji a death stare. She shriveled, her lab coat torn. _Had the shit faced Titan lover actually been attractive, I may have pitied her because of this moment... if you ignore the face, she isn't that ugly... But once we give her the serum and she turns hideous, we'll be even. _He mozied over to a spewing, steaming bottle, tail swishing.

" Hmm..." he ( Yes, this is a pun) purred " Ah- this is labeled animal DNA... I'm surprised Eren didn't turn Inu, but Neko."

Hanji raised a finger. " There wasn't enough... _SPUUTTER... _so I... made you... swallow half in your sleep... then... _COUGH... _put the rest in Eren's mouth. He was... supposed to be a German Shepard... it was... supposed to be a racist joke..." Eren claw-slapped her angrily, and red dashed across her face.

Levi's eyes widened in embarrassment and the dirty thoughts everyone expects from Levi, and Eren? His face was flushed, imagining Hanji swinging Levi's mouth over his, opening both... Levi's tongue accidentally hitting his... a murmur in sleep... _STOP IT, EREN! _His face was completely red. " Why are you blushing, Eren?" Levi cooly asked, about to throw up in terror inwardly. He contemplated a much less realistic situation of Hanji's... his fantasy was probably more like her... but he pictured maybe- Armin awkwardly doing it for her, scooping- beaker after beaker into Eren's mouth. No... that wasn't like Hanji at all... and he wasn't usually one to deny the truthfulness of probability of daydre- " WHAT THE FUCK IS THA- Oh... Hanji." he realized Levi had long dumped the bit of leftover serum into her mouth, and he sat on not a woman, but a half... emu! " You look better than usual, Hanji. Do something with your BEAK?" Hanji squawked, and put a hand to her new mouth- _oh no... my_ _hands have feathers!_ Her eyes... her vision was blurred... she threw off her glasses and rushed to a mirror.

"AHHHHHHH!"

* * *

" M-my last bit of beauty!" tears streamed down Hanji's face.

" It's here!" Eren laughed sadistically, trying to seem cool.

" Revenge is ours, EMU." Levi threw an arm over Eren's shoulder casually, then realized what he was doing and slowly pulled away, gray eyes flashing.

Hanji's face twisted into a distressed look. Hard for a bird. She dove into one of her boxes. " No one can see me like this! Don't tell me I threw away my mask!" Eren stalked silently behind her, leaned forward, and spat " You didn't. We did." Hanji squawked again and jumped into the air. Levi hissed and she ran up the stairs. Eren and Heichou smiled at each other. " Now lets have a little fun, shall we?"

" No... NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Hanji fought, banging the door of her giant birdcage. She fell in dismay, seeing it was getting her nowhere. Commander Erwin entered, and Eren jumped in front of Hanji, blocking the view. " Sir! We request you gather the entire legion into the dining hall!" Erwin chuckled. " Sure thing, I owe you. But... those cat ears aren't real, are they?" Levi frowned and leaned into the cage. " Oh- are they, Hanji?" Hanji could only whimper in reply, shivering in the bright pink tacky boa wrap dress they forced her into. It was all the worse neither wanted to see her, so the slammed their eyes shut, causing it to hurt quite a bit.

The cat duo pushed Hanji and her cage into the dining hall.

Silence.

A roar of laughter, erupting from all sides of the huge hall.

" NO!" Hanji flushed and covered her face.

Levi and Eren quietly crawled out, leaving before anyone could see them. Of course, they weren't ugly, or humiliating- they were adorable. They turned the corner and Eren tugged Levi's arm. " C'mon... no one will look for us in my basement room." What he hadn't considered was how awkward it would be when there was only a bed to sit on and chains everywhere.

* * *

So they sat, Eren flattening his ears his ears into his hair, Levi picking dirt distastefully out of his claws. Levi had a stupid idea. It wasn't even an idea, it was an instinct. He licked the side of Eren's face where a tiny bit of dust sat. " Ah- Levi?!" Levi flushed. " Sorry... I can't help it." Eren blushed. " I- I... um... thanks, it's fine." So that's why Hanji found, once her potion ( They hadn't given her enough for a week like she had them) had worn off, Levi licking Eren's stomach, Eren shivering, in a cell.

" Zoe, you little fuck. Get out of here." Hanji stared. She couldn't stop. Levi got up, and Eren, blushing and steaming, pulled his shirt down. Hanji backed up.

" It's not my fault I walked in on this!" she defended as Levi angrily approached.

" It's your fault I'm doing this!" he snapped.

" I-" Hanji remembered this wasn't like they were completely human.

Then she saw her savior.

She dashed for the keys and hurriedly slammed the door shut, locking it just as Levi swung his arm out, claws extended. " Oh you little bastard!" He stuck his face out the bars, biting the air near her. Hanji flattened herself against the wall, and tiptoed to the door. " I'll be back with food in an hour." she puffed. Levi hissed and fell back onto the bed. Eren looked down at the cat on his lap. " Do you wanna- finish?" Rivaille smiled. " You got me."

He continued, and was STILL doing so around Eren's face, Eren getting used to it, when Hanji came back with a LARGE tub of water and steaks. " Meat? I thought you were an asshole, Hanji-san." Hanji shrugged. " You're cats. You can't eat grains or vegetables." Levi paused in the middle of licking Eren's bare shoulder. " Eren, nice or necessary, let's eat!" Eren nodded. " Kay bye now if you're not gonna let us out, Hanji." Hanji wiggled her eyebrows. " Oh, okay." Eren blushed and frowned. " Ugh!" Levi tossed his steak at him. " Shut up, she's an idiot."

Once they finished, surprisingly, it was Heichou with grease gleaming on his face. " How come you're the messy eater?" Levi raised an eyebrow. " You're a bit more human, remember?" Eren blushed. " Yeah... may I?" Levi frowned. " huh?" Eren approached him and awkwardly took him by the shoulders and began licking around his mouth. " Ehm..." Levi muttered, being pushed back a bit. _How did this happen? However it did, I'm glad it did!_

* * *

Hours of this, and other bored cat fun, ( Mostly being completely captivated by batting at the chains and scratching up Eren's bedposts) later, Levi noticed a bit of dirt on the side of the water tub and went to clean it. He detracted his claws, then put them out a again, and scratched at the side. " Heichou I don't think that's a good idea... it might..." before Eren could finish, the water was gushing over a terrified Levi. " MEWWWWWWWRRRL" his anguished cried resounded throughout the entire basement and first floor. Hanji darted in. " What's wrong?!" she croaked in shock. Rivaille the clean freak was now afraid of water. He stood shaking, on edge, tail fur stuck out, on the other corner of the room, hissing and shivering. Eren frowned in concern, then strolled up to him and sat behind him. " W-w-what are y-y-you doing, J-j-j-Jaeger?" Eren had a determined scowl on his face. " Something I'm not gonna like, but will make me a good friend." He yanked the soaking shirt of the Corporal down and Levi fell backwards into his lap. Eren fluffed his tail as much as possible and used it as a blanket. Hanji's eyes widened. " Wow... human Eren would never have the courage to do that." they realized the obnoxious woman still stood there, and Eren hissed. His face flushed, all he could do was spit " Well? Get him a towel and let us the fuck out of here, dumbass!". Hanji stumbled backwards, flung her hand around the keys, and unlocked the door. " Be right back with the towel!" she was genuinely afraid.

Eren looked down and realized Levi was fast asleep, his tail intertwined with Eren's.

_Hell, no one's looking!_

He leaned down and pecked the already drying Corporal's head.

_Good night, Heichou._

* * *

Eren eventually nodded off, Heichou eventually dried, and just as both occurred, Erwin strolled in, almost laughing at Hanji's claims they were cats. _Of course, that is more realistic then her claim Levi has peacefully fallen asleep on Eren's lap. No matter how brave they may be, neither is THAT brave._ Erwin chuckled quietly at his own thoughts. But, lo and behold, there they were with a towel draped over them, tails swishing, ears lowered calmly. Erwin gasped, then slammed his hand over his mouth. Levi's eye snapped open, and he jumped stealthily towards the Commander, crushing the door open, standing even. Eren was just as alert, then scanned the situation and decided it was fine to just rub on the side of the wall and go back to a careful one eye opened sleep. Erwin's gaze lowered to the feline Corporal. " Levi? A-are you still in there?"

Levi raised an eyebrow. " What, in the name of Rose, would make you think otherwise?"

" W-w-well, you're a bit more terrifying than usual... and... um- your behavior is VERY cat-like." he responded, shaking.

" Shut up." Heichou curtly countered, and somehow the pathetic comeback seemed clever coming from his lips.

He walked towards Eren, who responded with waking up. _This is scary similar to real cats... what if their personalities are replaced with these instincts?_ "I'm going back to my room" Eren nodded, quiet. Regretful. The cat hadn't taken over his brain quite yet.


End file.
